


A New Beginning

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Husband, F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: After Regina finds out that Robin cheated on her, she leaves to complete a life long dream of hers and that is to travel the world. On her travels she meets Emma, a photographer. After a while they both realize they are more than just friends...!Warning! cheating husband





	1. Betrayal

"Regina, please..." Robin reached out to me but I slapped his hand away.  
"No Robin, just leave me alone." I rushed to the other side of the bedroom and grabbed my suitcase, stuffing it full with clothes and other necessities.  
"Regina... Can't we talk about this?" He asked and I looked up at him, laughing as I couldn't believe he was saying this.  
"You should have thought about that before sticking your dick into that woman..." I spat and shook my head. "Why don't you go back to your secretary, she seems more than willing." I zipped my suitcase closed and got up.   
  
"I'm leaving." I burst past him through the door and ran down the stairs. I could hear Robin following me.  
"Regina! I love you..."  
"No!" I turned around abruptly and looked at him as she was standing on the stairs still. "You don't get to say that to me. If you  _really_  loved me, you would have never strayed." I grabbed my coat and opened the door. Robin grabbed my wrist as I made my way to the car.  
"Please..."  
"Let. Go." I said pointedly and glared at him. He slowly released my wrist and swallowed. I threw my suitcase into the back of my car and got in. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, the tires skidding a little before I drove off fast.

Robin and I had been married for 5 years. He was a real-estate agent who clearly had more interest in his secretary, or whatever that bitch was supposed to be. Apparently they've been having an affair for the better part of 2 years. I found out a few days ago, finding a receipt of a motel not far from the company. Robin had been acting strange for a while, so I decided to follow him. At first I thought I was just being a paranoid wife, almost cursing myself for being so stupid to think he would cheat on me. But after watching him make out with that skank right in front of the motel only to hold hands with her before disappearing into the room, I knew enough.

I confronted him with my findings last night. First he tried to deny it, but after a while he gave in and confessed. I just couldn't believe it. Not only did he cheat on me, but for almost two years to top it off. He kept telling me he was sorry, but I could tell he didn't mean it. He loved that woman more than he loved me. After he confessed, I just stormed out of the house, going to a good friend of mine. She told me to just grab my things and leave him, and so, that's just what I was doing.

"Regina..." Kathryn stood with open arms. I let myself fall into them and dropped my suitcase. It was then that I really let myself break down. I wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of watching me break, so I held off till this moment. I just couldn't stop it.  
"Why are men such bastards?" I cried and held onto the blonde woman tightly. She rubbed my back gently and guided me inside of the house, grabbing my suitcase.  
"Come on, lets have a cup of tea..."

Kathryn got me to calm down and made some tea. She sat down next to me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed.  
"I just can't believe he just couldn't find it in himself to just tell me the truth. It would have hurt, sure, but at least he would have been honest. I could have respected that, but  _this_?!" I pulled back and looked at Kathryn. "How did you deal with it? You know, with David?" I asked and bit my lip. She shrugged a little and sighed.  
"I just got over it I guess... Then again, I met Frederick not long after that happened. He was so wonderful, he made me forget all about it." She smiled and chuckled. "I'm sure this isn't at all helpful." She bit her lip and held my hand.   
  
"I'm sorry. I know it really sucks to have this happen to you, but on the other hand, maybe now is as good as ever. You always wanted to travel didn't you?" Kathryn smiled and tilted her head. I nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I did. I saved up for it so I could go with Robin, but I suppose now I just have more spending money." I chuckled softly and wiped away a few tears that were still falling.  
"Just... have a good time, and maybe you'll find someone on your travels." She said and pushed my hair behind my ear. I nodded and smiled a little.  
"Thank you Kathryn... I don't know what I'd do without you..." I said and gave her a tight hug.


	2. Free Spirit

I pushed my sunglasses up, using it to keep the hair out of my eyes as I grabbed my suitcase from the bag collection. I made my way out of the airport and quickly hailed a cab.

About six weeks have past since I left Boston and my cheater of a husband. Since Kathryn was so kind to drop me off at the airport, I've been to Moscow, Beijing, Seoul, Antwerp, Paris and now I just landed in Barcelona, Spain. I smiled at the cabdriver and told him which hotel to go to. I arranged for a hotel near the coast and as I got there, it was well worth the price. It was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't wait to just run onto the beach and let myself fall into the blue waters.

After checking in and putting my stuff away, I discovered I didn't even have any form of swimwear packed. I just quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a nice white blouse, tying it around my waist. It was a nice change from my usual business suits. I worked at a bank as an adviser, but the moment I made up my mind to travel around the world, I quit. I was glad I quit though, I hated it there, as well as the hypocrites that I had to work with.

I soon enough found a nice market that had bunches of stalls, luckily there were plenty that had swimsuits and bikini's. I went through them and eventually bumped into another woman rifling through the swimwear.  
"Ah, sorry." She said softly and looked at me. She was slightly taller with curly blonde hair and a nice smile.  
"It's ok." I chuckled and looked at the bikinis again. "You forgot your swimwear too?" I asked and bit my lip.  
"No, just looking for something for my model." She was quite serious when she said that. I frowned.  
"Model?" I then looked at her more and noticed the camera. "Oh, you're a photographer?" I asked and chuckled.  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to make pictures for promotional material with this girl in it, but she's white as a board and doesn't at all look like she's been here for a good while..." She groaned and pulled out something that covered a lot of skin. I snorted softly.  
"You could have asked anyone on the beach." I reasoned and she laughed a little.  
"Yeah, but I don't need an old prune." She smirked and looked at me. "But maybe~ I could ask you." She smirked and I frowned.  
"Me?" I blushed a little. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not in my twenties anymore, darling." I pulled out a nice swimsuit which was almost a bikini if not for the ring in the stomach area connecting the two pieces.  
"Even if you aren't, I'm sure people reading the folder will be happy to see you in that." She pointed at the suit and smirked. "It will be a million times better than what I have to work with now." She put her hands together in a begging gesture and bit her lip. "I'll throw in a free dinner if you do this."

I looked at the woman for a while and sighed, pretending to be conflicted about this. She looked like she was about to give up and I laughed softly.  
"You had me at free food." I handed her the swimsuit. "Now, if you pay for this as well, I'll do it." I smirked and she smiled brightly.  
"Deal. My name is Emma." She held out her hand for me to shake and I chuckled, taking it carefully.  
"Regina."

About twenty minutes later, I was lathered up in sunscreen and sitting on the beach in my free, new swimwear with a camera pointed at me.  
"Can you lean back a little, and smile~ you're having a great time remember." She gave me instructions and I chuckled a little before doing as told. I heard the camera make a few noises and eventually she moved closer. 

"I'm just... going to reposition your legs a little." Emma said and carefully reached out and moved my legs slightly. Regardless of it being so warm on the beach, her hands were nice and cool. My breath hitched a little as her fingers slid over the back of my knee as she lifted it and propped it up slightly. The touch was gentle and soothed my warm skin. I looked up at her and smiled a little. It was then I noticed she has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.  
"Don't move." She smirked and moved the parasol slightly before going back to her camera, snapping a few more pictures. Eventually she moved behind me and made a few more pictures.  
"That should do it." She said and sat down next to me, looking through the pictures. I leaned closer and looked at them as well.

"Don't think anyone has ever made pictures of me quite like that." I bit my lip and she chuckled.  
"There is a first for everything." Emma grinned and got up. "Let's do a few in the water, then I should be done~" She got up and held out her hand to me. I smiled and took it, letting her help me up.  
"I've been waiting to do this since I landed." I giggled and sprinted off towards the sea. I ran in and let myself fall backwards into it. When I resurfaced I smoothed my hair back and smiled. The water felt so good, so cool compared to the burning sun. I looked at Emma who was making pictures so I slowly got out of the water and made my way over to her.  
"I doubt those would have been any good, I'm sure I look like a wet cat." I chuckled and she smirked.  
"More of a Bond girl than a wet cat." She winked and showed off her snaps. "These will go in my private collection." She smirked and I blushed.  
"Flattery will get you anywhere." I said softly. She took a step back and took a picture of me from close up. I smiled nervously, not used to having someone paying so much attention to me as she has. It was a little embarrassing, but I certainly didn't hate it.

"So, now that I'm done~ I owe you dinner." She smiled brightly and tilted her head. "Any requests?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"Surprise me."


	3. Dinner

"Shall we sit here?" Emma asked and smiled. I nodded slowly and moved to sit down on the terrace with her. "So, from what I've heard, this is  _the_  place to go to for the best tapas." She smirked and pulled out her camera. I giggled a little.  
"Is that camera like an extra limb?" I asked and she gasped in mock offense.  
"No, it's not... But 'food porn' pictures do well in media." She explained and grabbed a menu.  
"Well, why don't you order us some of that food porn and eat it." I purred. "I'm starving."

I had been swimming for quite a while after Emma was done with the pictures. We decided to meet up again at the entrance of my hotel so we could find a place to have dinner. I fussed about what to wear for at least 30 minutes before settling on this airy, floral dress which came till about half my thighs. I guess I was right to fuss about it seeing as Emma had her camera with her and I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, or too little.

Emma looked at the menu hard and long and I just laughed softly as I could see the inner struggle on her face.  
"That difficult, huh?" I asked and she looked up at me.  
"How about we just let the cook decide." She laughed, clearly embarrassed with her inability to choose anything.  
"I'm okay with that idea." I smiled and leaned back in the seat.

"So, what made you come to Barcelona?" Emma asked and I bit my lip.  
"Well, I'm currently traveling the world." I started out and then chuckled. "I created a system of chance that decides on where I go..." I blushed a little as I explained.  
"Oh, hows that?"  
"I just sort of take the first flight or train out of that place that leads to another country." The blonde looked at me as I told her that and started laughing. I blushed more and pouted a little.  
"That is hilarious." She said and settled down again. "That is a great way to discover new places though." She said before ordering our food as the waiter came to our table.  
"What about you? Are you here just for your work?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm going back the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm just making more pictures of the town and then it's home for me."

"Where is home?" I asked curiously.  
"Boston." She slid her hand through her ponytail and smiled.  
"What are the odds." I chuckled softly and she looked at me.  
"Wait, are you from Boston? You look like you belong in Miami." She chuckled and bit her lip. "Not that that's a bad thing."  
"I've been to Miami, but my husband..." I stopped and sighed. "Ex-husband, didn't particularly like it there."  
"Sorry... If you don't want to talk about it, we can talk about something else." She apologized immediately. I smiled and shook my head.  
"No, it's okay... I now know why he didn't like Miami. His mistress doesn't live there." I just waved it off.  
"That's tough..." She said and I snorted.  
"Yeah... He's been cheating on me for two years, so I left him. That was about a month ago. I basically filed for divorce and left America."  
"Well, that's maybe a bit drastic, just leaving America." She chuckled softly.  
"Well, normally yeah. I always wanted to travel though, and after looking at what I had at that point, the decision was rather easy." I fidgeted with the hem of my dress and looked at the blonde.

"What about you? Do you have a husband?" I was curious about the blonde and wanted to know more about her.  
"I will never have a husband." She chuckled.  
"Why is that?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Because I'm a lesbian." She smiled gently and I blushed a little.  
"Oh, sorry... I..." I stammered a little and covered my face with my hands. "I should have generalized more." I bit my lip as I was embarrassed.  
"It's okay, really. But no, I have no partner currently." She smiled and leaned forward a little, leaning her head in her hand. "Have you met anyone on your journey?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"I've mostly been sightseeing and keeping to myself, having fun in my own way and exploring the world."

The waiter came in and served a whole lot of food for the both of us, quickly explaining what everything was before leaving again.  
"Oh wow, this is amazing." I smirked and pulled out my phone to make a picture. Emma laughed and pulled out her camera.  
"How about I take the pictures and send them to you?" She suggested and started rearranging some things on the table before snapping the pictures.  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I chuckled and looked at my phone. The blonde put her camera aside before taking my phone. "H-hey~" I tried getting it back but she just smiled.  
"Relax... I'm just adding my contact info." She said and typed away at that thing before handing it back with a smirk. "Now you have no reason to not call me~"  _Is she flirting?_  I looked at her and giggled a little.  
"Normally that's the process after like, a date..." I said and took one of the tapas, she did as well and winked before eating it.  _Could she really be flirting with me? It does look like it._  I blushed a little and ate the thing before I could really think too much of it. 

As the evening progressed, we had more small talk, filled our stomach with the most wonderful of dishes and topped it off with plenty of wine. We were still sitting outside at the wonderful restaurant and having a few laughs, drinking more wine when Emma slowly got up.  
"How about, I go and pay and then I will escort you back, because you are entirely too drunk to go on your own." She purred and swayed a little. I got up and held onto her shoulders.  
"Are you sure it's not you who's too drunk?" I spoke softly over her lips, swaying just as much really.  
"I think... We both  _might_  have had enough." She giggled and I giggled along. She moved to go inside and I followed her. "You can wait outside, y'know."  
"I can, but my blather can't." I snorted and clung to her arm to keep upright. Emma wrapped her arm around me instead and held me to her body. She was nice and warm, but I could feel her soothing cold hand on my hip. I purred softly as we both stumbled inside. 

Eventually I made it to the toilet and back, almost falling over a couple of times. I bumped into her with a giggle and she caught me.  
"Careful now, Gina." She wrapped her arms around me and slowly guided me back outside. We slowly walked along the coast and went back to the hotel.

"So... Emma, was this your version of taking me out on a date?" I asked with a smirk. The alcohol was having an effect on me as I wasn't afraid to just ask her.  
"Perhaps~ but I do recall it being payment for your modelling." She purred and held me closer. "Which you did wonderfully."  
"Yes, I do have a vague recollection of doing so." I chuckled and looked at her. "But, hypothetically,  if this was a date... I enjoyed it, a lot." I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder as we walked. Emma squeezed my waist a little.  
"I enjoyed it too, a lot... Hypothetically, if it was a date." We giggled and arrived at the hotel. I looked inside and then looked at the woman.  
"Come in with me, you won't sway too far on your own like this." I chuckled and she snorted.  
"I bet I can take ten steps just fine!" She said but didn't actually act on it. "But I can't be bothered." We both started laughing.  
"Okay, lets go..." I snorted and went inside, we stumbled into the elevator and got to the right floor before getting to my room.

"Double bed~ Not bad~" Emma grinned and let herself fall on it. I giggled and closed the door before falling on it as well.  
"I like the space." I purred and slowly crawled onto it further, kicking off my shoes and slowly stripping off my dress.  
"Free bed and a show." Emma giggled and crawled over to me.  
"Emma~ don't read into it. You might be into women, but show some restraint." I purred and crawled in bed wearing just my lace panties. The blonde stripped off her own clothes and crawled in with me.  
"I'm not sure if I'll have any left when you look like this..."


	4. The Hangover

I woke up slowly, groaning a little and arching into the warm body behind me. I felt a soft hand resting on my hip and another in my hair. I cracked open my eyes and regretted it soon after. I closed them and pulled up the blanket to cover my face. I sighed and slowly recalled why I had this splitting headache. I think the 4 bottles of wine would be the culprit here. I sighed again and nuzzled my back further into this comfortable heat source. I then realized that this heat source was another human being, a female human being. Those things pressing in my back are unmistakably breasts. I slowly turned around and cracked open an eye to see Emma lying there, staring at me.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous." She cracked a smile. I blushed deeply and sat up straight.  
"Shit..." I grabbed my head and curled up, instantly regretting moving at all.  
"Hey, easy..." Her voice sounded from behind me. I felt the bed dip a few times before the weight was removed entirely. I heard her footsteps, soft patting on the carpet. I heard them go off into the distance before returning.  
"Here. You need to hydrate." I looked up and saw a bottle and a few pills offered to me. I took them gratefully, throwing the pills back and flushing them down with the water. I felt the dipping on the bed again and a hand softly rubbing my very naked back. I blushed deeply and turned to look at her.  
"We didn't... you know..."  
"What? Have sex? No, I'm sure I'd remember that." She grinned widely. I groaned a little and looked away while covering my body more.   
  
"That kiss though..." She started and I looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Kiss?! What kiss? I thought we didn't do anything..." I panicked and she started laughing but soon enough that died down and she cringed visibly.  
"This joke would have been funny if it didn't hurt." She groaned and smiled. "Nothing happened. We cuddled up and fell asleep, that's it." Her hand slid up my back and she gently rubbed it in circles. I sighed in relief and let my head fall into my hands, chuckling softly. "Would you have hated it if something happened?" I heard her a moment later. I looked up at her and shrugged a little.  
"I-" I sighed and took a breath. "I don't know..." I said honestly and bit my lip. I looked at the woman and inspected her features.  _Would I have hated it? She's definitely more sincere and caring than Robin ever was..._ I slowly sipped my bottle, but never removed my eyes from her face. I could tell she was observing me, watching her. I capped the bottle and put it down slowly.

A few silent moments passed. I just watched her carefully, admired every wave and curl in her hair, inspected every freckle on her face and body. I leaned closer, my fingers lightly brushing hers, slowly lacing together as I leaned in further, carefully capturing her lips between my own. They were soft... They were oh so soft and delicious. I pressed my lips to hers a little firmer and felt her moving a little closer. She slowly slid her free hand up the arm I was leaning on and over my shoulder, into the long tresses of my hair.

We moved slow at first, but then I got more greedy, wanting to taste more, to feel more and to have more of these intoxicating lips. I moved around a little, my lips never leaving hers until I was straddling her thighs. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around her neck. Eventually she tipped us over and made us fall, me bouncing on my back on the bed with her on top of me. I giggled softly and gasped as the kiss broke. I looked at the woman on top of me and blushed deeply.

"No..." I whispered softly.  
"No... what?" She asked and bit her lip nervously.  
"I don't think I'd hate it." I smiled and slid my hand into the long blonde hair. "I will say though that my headache doesn't like it very much." I chuckled and closed my eyes. The woman on top of me gently kissed my eyelids.  
"How about I order some room service. I don't know about you but I'm starving..." She groaned and got up.  
"We ate an entire table top full of delicious food last night." I chuckled.  
"That was last night, it's noon now... I want lunch." She complained and I laughed.  
"Fine... fine..." I sighed and crawled over to her as she sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at the clock seeing it was actually way past noon. "Jesus." I groaned and rubbed my eyes.  
"I don't have a beard." I heard and I snorted.  
"Thank god you don't, otherwise that kiss just now would have been painful and awkward." I wrapped myself around her body and rested my chin on her shoulder. "I can know. Robin... My ex. He has a beard, but I no longer have to put up with it." I chuckled.

"What about we just order some cheeseburgers?" The woman turned to look at me and I shrugged.  
"Sure... Why not."


	5. Goodbye Barcelona

I stood there with Emma in the airport. We were holding hands as she was waiting in line to check in her bags.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" She asked and I nodded slowly.  
"I want to see a little more of the world... But, I have your number." I smiled and bit my lip. "I'll send you pictures of the places I go." I said softly and blushed. "Even if they won't be as good as yours..."  
"When you get back to Boston, let me know." The blonde smiled brightly and kissed my cheek gently. "I'll come pick you up." She whispered into my ear. I blushed a little and nodded.  
"I will." I said and Emma moved to check in her bags. We moved to the direction of the gate and held each other around the waist.

"I'm glad I met you." I said softly and looked up at her. She smiled brightly and nodded.  
"I'm glad I met you too. So, how about, when you get to Boston... I take you on a proper date?" She asked with a small smirk.  
"One with less alcohol preferably." I chuckled and rested my forehead against hers. "That headache was terrible." We both laughed a little. I curled my fingers into her jacket and bit my lip, hesitating a little before kissing her softly on the lips. "Wait for me, I'll be back." I whispered as we broke apart. She nodded and slid her hand through my hair.  
"I will..."

It was then that we had to say goodbye. She went to the gate before leaving my eyesight. I turned around and sighed.  _Should I have gone with her?_  

Yesterday, after getting rid of most of the hangover, I went with her to all the sights. She took pictures and I sure heard her snap a few pictures of me when I wasn't looking. I didn't mind it though, I thought it was flattering that at least one person on this planet wanted a lasting memory of me. I liked spending time with her. We talked about all sorts of things as we walked and explored Barcelona. Eventually we decided on dancing as our evening entertainment. We both dressed up for it a little and went to a club where we danced until our feet were tired and complaining. We went back to my hotel room together and called it a night. We just curled up together after a nice shower and drifted off, which brought us to this morning when we had to part...

I now looked up at the boards with flights on it and closed my eyes. I waited a while before opening them again.  
"Looks like I'm off to Turkey." I said softly and dragged my bag behind me. I went and got a ticket for Istanbul and went on my next adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter... Sorry XD


	6. Welcome Home

It has been two months since I was in Barcelona. I've spent most of my time in Europe and Asia and I've also seen some of South-America. My passport is seriously smothered with stamps and I'm happy. I'm glad that I did this. Perhaps the journey to getting to do this wasn't as pleasant, but the traveling itself was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I went to so many places and took a lot of pictures, enough to fill entire scrapbooks with them.

I dragged my bag behind me and pulled on my coat a little tighter. It was colder here, especially after coming from warm countries. I went through the doors and looked on my phone to see if I had any messages. I just got one in as I looked. 'mind the fence.' It said. I frowned and kept walking only to knock into a metal fence. I was embraced by a pair of arms and welcomed with a chuckle.  
  
"I did say, mind the fence." It was Emma. I looked up and smiled brightly.  
"You're here!" I threw my arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
"No hug for me?" I heard beside me and I pulled back, turning a little to see Kathryn there.  
"Kathryn!" I hugged her and chuckled.  
"Welcome back Regina, you look great." She said and pushed me back a little to take a look. "You got a tan girl." She smirked and I laughed a little.  
"Long stretched beaches will do that to you." I smiled and grabbed my bag. "Can we go? It's freezing here." I complained and both blondes laughed at me. "What?" I pouted and Emma pulled me closer.  
"I'll warm you up." She whispered into my ear and I blushed deeply.  
  
\-----

Kathryn was so nice to let Emma come along to her place for dinner as I was to tell them about all my journeys. Of course, Emma already knew most of it since I kept in touch with her a lot. The whole long distance thing really making the heart grow fonder. It's eventually what drove me to come back home in the first place. Even if I had a really great time traveling all around the world, I just wanted to go back and see Emma.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Kathryn asked and I chuckled softly. Emma let out a soft laugh and took my hand.  
"She was shopping for swimwear, because she apparently didn't pack any... And I was looking for anything that would cover up the palest model for Barcelona you have ever seen." The blonde chuckled.  
"I never did get to see that girl." I snorted. "Maybe she melted in the sun." I reasoned and we all laughed. I sipped my tea a little and let Emma continue on.  
"Yeah, so... After careful consideration..."  
"Oh come on, you begged me to be your model." I chuckled. "There was hardly any careful consideration to be found." I elbowed her lightly.  
"Okay, so I begged her to become my model, threw in a dinner and she made me pay for the swimsuit, but; it was so worth it..." She grinned and I blushed.

Kathryn laughed heartily and sat closer to her husband Frederick.  
"How romantic~" She winked and I shook my head.  
"Well, the dinner sure was nice~" I purred and looked at Emma.  
"Less wine would have been a great idea in hindsight."  
"I couldn't agree more." I groaned and bit my lip. "Haven't been that hungover since college."  
"You need to get out more." Emma replied and smirked a little. I cocked an eyebrow and shook  my head.  
"I don't live to kill my brain cells one party at a time."

"How did  _this_  happen?" Kathryn asked and just vaguely pointed at the two of us.  
"Hangover." "Four bottles of wine." We answered together. I giggled and bit my lip.  
"We were sort of naked in bed and I couldn't quite remember falling asleep." I blushed deeply and looked away.  
"I told her nothing happened, but then I made a joke about a kiss... Which a few minutes later turned into a real kiss." She grinned. "It wasn't me, it's not my fault." She said in defense and held up her hands.  
"Hey! Don't blame me for it, you made the joke in the first place, asking weird questions." I pouted and sipped my tea so I wouldn't say anything more on it.  
  
"Well, while you were gone... We haven't been sitting still either." Frederick said and looked at Kathryn who nodded and smiled.  
"We're expecting a baby." She was absolutely glowing as she said it. I got up and moved to hug the woman.  
"Congratulations. I know you wanted a kid so badly. You're actually getting one now." I smiled and congratulated Frederick as well. Emma did the same and soon enough I was back at her side, but now more in her lap. "How far along are you?"  
"Well, you've been gone for a while~ I'm already 12 weeks." She said and giggled. You could tell she was really excited about this.  
"I'm happy for you, the both of you." I smiled and then stifled a yawn. I had been on the airplane for a long time, but couldn't fall asleep because of the excitement of going home and seeing Emma again.

"Perhaps we should go. You look tired." Emma whispered and kissed my cheek. I nodded slowly.  
"Well, looks like I will come back with a bunch of scrapbooks later." I said and bit my lip. "I'm a bit tired and Emma so graciously offered me a bed since other than my car, I don't have much left here." I chuckled and the other couple nodded.  
"You can always sleep here if you like." Frederick smiled but I shook my head.  
"No, you two need to sleep while you can." I smirked and looked at Emma. "Besides, she will have to keep me warm in this bizarre cold." I laughed and held onto her.

We thanked Frederick and Kathryn for their gracious hospitality before leaving to go to Emma's apartment. I didn't see much of it since we made a straight line to the bedroom where I was stripped out of my clothes and tucked into bed. I drifted off to sleep almost instantly as the blonde held me close and whispered sweetly to me.


	7. A New Start

I was still really feeling my jetlag after returning to the states. I told Emma to wake me in the morning so I could get used to regular mornings again, but in the end we stayed in bed till it was noon, just casually talking and cuddling.  
  
"So, what will you do now that you're back here?" She asked and I thought about it for a while, sliding my fingers through her gold tresses.  
"I'm not sure, I suppose I should get a job again." I sighed and chuckled. "Perhaps get an apartment." Emma looked at me and kissed me softly.  
"Well, for now, you could just stay here." She smiled and kissed her back.  
"I know, but we haven't been together for that long. Don't get me wrong, I really like this, but I don't want to rush into things, not after what happened with Robin." I said and she nodded in understanding. She still looked a bit disappointed though. "But... I should get a job first before getting that apartment, and getting a job might take a while." I tried to cheer her up.  
"You could always start modelling." She winked, making me blush in the process.  
"I doubt anyone would hire me, I'm way too old for that." I bit my lip and Emma giggled.  
"I hired you."  
"You paid me dinner." I smirked.  
"You accepted that payment however." She grinned at leaned in to kiss me. "Besides, it's what brought us together." Her eyes seemed to glow as she looked at me. I smiled brightly and held onto her tighter.  
"I'm glad I accepted."   
  
I kissed her softly and tangled my hands into her beautiful long blonde hair. She slowly moved to lie more on top of me, kissing me a little deeper. I melted against her body, connecting perfectly as we lay there like that. Tongues danced sensually as she kissed me like that. Her fingers slid through my hair, nails gently scratching my scalp, causing me to shiver as she worked her way down my neck. One of her hands slowly slid over my side and rubbed my hip lightly. She slowly grazed her nails lightly over the skin of my thigh, making me shiver even more, feeling an electrical jolt going down my spine. She pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes, seemingly asking for permission as he fingers wandered over my thigh just at the hem of the big T-shirt she borrowed me as PJs. My breath was ragged from the deep kiss that previously occupied us. I leaned up and kissed her again, letting her know I wanted more.

Emma's hand slowly slid up under the shirt, teasing the skin of my stomach as she ghosted her fingertips over it. I curled my fingers into the back of her shirt, whimpering into the kiss as she made me feel amazing, my body burning up so hot so fast. 

I could hardly contain myself as I felt her mouth on my neck and her hands on my breasts. I felt her teeth carefully sink into my skin while she pinched my nipples between her fingers. I arched into the woman on top of me and wrapped my legs around her waist, squeezing her between my thighs. I yanked on her shirt, making her pull back momentarily as the fabric got caught between us. She grinned up at me and chuckled.  
"Eager~" She licked her lips and slowly pushed my shirt up as well, but much slower than I liked. I grabbed the hem and just pulled it up, throwing it aside and pulling the woman back down on top of me.  
"We won't need that." I groaned and sat up slightly, kissing her lips. She took my hands from behind her neck and laced her fingers with mine, pushing my hands down into the pillow I was resting on. She chuckled and licked her lips as she pulled back.  
"It almost looks like you can't wait, Miss Mills~" She winked and leaned down, teasingly biting my nipple. I groaned and arched my back.  
"Maybe you just drive me crazy..." I panted and groaned as she suddenly moved her hips, grinding hers into mine. The friction felt so nice... I pulled one of my hands free and slid it into the blonde's hair, encouraging her to please do more with that delicious mouth that was attacking my nipple. She sucked on it hard before releasing it with a pop. She moved to my other nipple, glancing up at me with a devious smirk that made me squirm. I licked my lips as they had become dry from my shallow breathing.

The woman on top of me was doing an excellent job at turning me on. I was so hot inside that I was sure I was going to melt. My panties were completely soaked and ruined by the time she took them off of me. She grinned as she saw the wet stain in them.  
"Someone is really feeling it." She threw them aside dramatically and winked. I blushed deeply as it was the first time I had ever been this hot, this desperate for anyone to touch me. The one who was responsible for making me feel that way was now kissing my thigh, nipping and biting it before doing to the same to the other side. I groaned and bit my lip, wanting to hold back my needy moans but it was futile.  
"Please Emma..." I breathed out and looked at her with a gaze that told her to please make the torture end. This sweet and pleasurable torture...

I mewled and shivered as I felt two fingers slide through the wetness that covered my core, soaking me more and more. I threw my head back and cried out as the two fingers slid inside of me and wriggled their way deeper. I trembled and held onto her arms, moaning hotly as she started thrusting those delicious fingers inside of me. I pulled her down and closer to me, kissing her deeply to stifle the noises that were spilling from my mouth profusely.  
"It's so hot and wet inside of you." She whispered between our lips. If I wasn't so hot, you would have been able to see me blush deeply at that.  
"E-Emma..." I couldn't really complain about it as she picked up the pace and decided to mercilessly rub my G-spot while rubbing her thumb in slow circles around my clit.  
  
Tears pricked in my eyes as I felt like I was going to burst at the seams. Emma whispered into my ear with a husky voice, telling me how beautiful my body is, how wonderful it feels inside of me and alternates it with teasing nips to my earlobe and shell. I held onto her tightly, my nails buried into the skin of her back as she used her whole body to thrust those long and delicious fingers into me. I just couldn't take it anymore and cried out, my whole body tensing before completely releasing. I came hard, trembling under her lean body. I held onto her tight, afraid that I was going to be lost forever if I didn't.  
  
After a while, I slowly cracked open my eyes. My breathing had evened out a little as I slowly came back from the high of orgasm. I looked at the blonde whole was gently caressing my body as she lay beside me. I turned onto my side and wrapped my arms around her body.  
"That was amazing." I said softly and nuzzled into her neck, kissing it.  
"You are amazing." She purred into my ear and kissed it softly.


	8. Good Intentions

Today I had all intention to go looking for a job, but it soon became clear that my good intentions would have to wait as Emma's hands were all over my body, turning me on and driving me so crazy. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever felt in my life, and this woman was making me feel all these things. I looked into her eyes and smiled brightly.

"What are you doing to me, Emma." I whispered and kissed her deeply, pushing her onto her back and straddling her hips. "You make me feel so amazing." I continued and kissed her neck, my hands gently rubbing her sides. "You make me forget everything." I licked her neck before biting it. "You drive me crazy." I moved further down and placed butterfly kisses along her collarbone. "Get me so wet for you..." I grazed my nails over her body slowly, making her arch and moan as she clearly liked it like that. "You make me cum so hard." I leaned up and caught her lips between mine, sucking them and biting them carefully, pulling a little before releasing them. She leaned up wanting more, but I pushed her down by her shoulders. "If you're going to keep this up, I might get addicted to you." I whispered over her lips, looking deeply into her eyes. She grabbed my hips and looked at me with a sexy gaze.  
"Then get addicted." She purred deeply and wriggled her hips a bit. I was still sitting on them so she couldn't really move much. I grinned and whispered into her ear.  
"You just want to fuck me every day..." I purred. I earned myself a groan and soon enough her hands were going over my thighs and closer to my core. I slapped them away and shook my head. "No touching~" I winked and slid myself down her body, moving to straddle one of her thighs, purposefully rubbing my wet core over her thigh, spreading the juices.  
  
Emma looked at me with an intense gaze and groaned hotly.  
"Jesus Regina..." She watched me slowly grind on her thigh. I nudged my thigh against her core and licked my lips.  
"You're just as wet down there~" I mewled and slid my hand over her stomach and down to the wet folds, sliding my fingers through them teasingly before gently rubbing her clit. She soon got vocal, really feeling it.  
"Regina... Don't tease so much..." She whined and slid her fingers carefully around my wrist, making me move my hand faster. I grinned widely and chuckled.  
  
"Now who is eager?" I teased the woman and slapped her hand away again. "Don't make me tie them to the bed." I whispered, yet still loud enough so she could hear over the noise of her panting. That surely got me a reaction. I just left it for what it is now,  _we can always explore down that road later_  I noted to myself and leaned down, kissing between her beautiful breasts. I made my way further down and kissed the soft mound of her sex before sucking her clit into my mouth. I slid my fingers inside of her slowly and wriggled them teasingly.  
"Fuck~!" A hand slid in my hair, holding me in place with a powerful grip. I smirked and rubbed my tongue slowly over the bundle of nerves. I alternated between licking and sucking, sometimes biting carefully before pulling back, rubbing the cute little nub with my thumb.  
  
Emma was thrashing on the bed and looked at me with a sexy gaze, lust evident in her eyes as she drowned in it. Those normally green eyes were now a few shades darker as she was lost in pleasure.  
"Regina... Cuming." She cried out as I thrusted my fingers deeply inside her. She cried out and arched off the bed, convulsing on it before collapsing back on it. I felt her muscles clench around my fingers tightly as she came. I pulled my fingers back slowly and sucked them clean as I watched her in the afterglow of orgasm.  
  
"Regina..." She started out slowly and slid her hand over my thigh. "Are you sure you've never done it with other women? Because that was amazing." She purred and closed her eyes. I chuckled and moved to lie next to her, cuddling to her side. She wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close.  
"I'm sure that this was my first time with a woman." I smiled and nuzzled into her neck, her gold hair tickling my nose a little.  
"Well, job well done." The blonde snorted and I laughed.  
"Do I get paid now?" I frowned a little and smirked. "Because I'm pretty sure that's illegal in most states." I snorted and she shook her head.  
  
"I love you, Regina." She moved to kiss me and smiled. I kissed back softly and purred.  
"I love you too, Emma." I replied and closed my eyes, relaxing as we lay there. I was just comfortable lying there with the blonde. I pulled the blankets a little more over us and kissed her cheek as I moved to lie back down again.

"Lets order pizza." Was the next thing that filled my ears and I frowned.  
"Why it's only..." I looked up at the clock and blinked a few times. "You know what, why not..."


	9. Progression

After about 6 months, I was still living with Emma. Even if I had every intention to just get my own apartment after getting a job, this was just so natural to the both of us... Emma helped me to get into modelling since she honestly thought I was great at it. Even though I was older than most models, there were a few my age and even some older. I was honestly surprised that that was even a thing. Wasn't every poster supposed to be with some hot young girl on it? That's what I thought at least.

At first I modeled mostly for advertisements in small magazines and other commercial uses. Currently I was standing in front of a billboard with my face on it. Emma was standing next to me and smiled proudly.  
"You look gorgeous." She said and looked at me before kissing me softly. "Congratulations." She pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled more. During my travels I let my hair grow and Emma insisted I let it grow even further. It was slowly going down my shoulders now and I didn't mind it so much as I thought I would.  
"Thanks dear." I chuckled and held her close. "Now, lets get some lunch." I took her hand and pulled her along.

We finally both had a day off. It was nice and warm outside now, so we decided to go to the park before we got distracted by the billboard. We were walking hand in hand, making our way to one of the stalls that were selling hot dogs. I would have liked a healthier lunch, but Emma was giving me some form of puppy dog eyes, that over time I realized are irresistible. We were sitting on the grass, enjoying the sun as we ate our hot dogs.  
  
"I knew people would like you, but I didn't expect to see your face stuck on a billboard." Emma chuckled and I smirked.  
"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked and the blonde bit her lip.  
"I'm just happy you're happy." She bumped her shoulder into mine and moved to lie down. I went to lie down next to her and took her hand in mine. She squeezed it gently and laced our fingers together.

"Did you ever do this with Robin?" She asked after a while. I shook my head.  
"After we got married, we both were mostly busy with work and in the weekend we were too tired to even bother doing anything." I sighed.  
"From the sound of it, all love just evaporated."  
"I suppose you could say that. At first we were pretty passionate I suppose. Then it just sort of dwindled into nothingness." I looked at her. "He was my first love. I didn't know any better I guess, but he never pleasured me like you do." I smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and laughed a little.  
"Please tell me he at least made you cum..." She asked and I bit my lip.  
"Honestly... I finished myself most of the time." I blushed a little and laughed. Her jaw dropped and she laughed a little.  
"Jesus... That's terrible." She moved to cuddle me and kissed my cheek. "Good thing you met me then. I'm sure you've already lost track of how many time I've made you cum."  
"At least I can't count it on one hand." We both laughed and she sat up.  
"I never knew things were so dire between the two of you." I leaned on my arms and shrugged.  
"Well, it no longer matters. He's not my problem anymore. And if that other woman is as easily pleased as he is, then they deserve each other."  
"Ouch~ well, I'll make sure you're never unsatisfied~" She purred and winked suggestively.  
"I like the sound of that dear~" I smirked and sat up, kissing her firmly.

\-----

Emma and I entered a café near the park and settled at a table near the window. The blonde leaned in and kissed me softly.  
"I'll be right back, ladies room." She chuckled and I nodded. I picked up the menu and looked at our options when suddenly someone stood next to me.  
  
"Regina?" I heard a familiar voice and looked up.  
"Robin..." I sighed and leaned back. "I could say what a pleasant surprise, but I'd be lying." I said and tilted my head.  
"Regina, I'm sorry." He said and moved to sit down. I glared at him.  
"Don't bother. Besides, that seat is taken." I crossed my arms and sighed. "So, what do you want?"  
"I want to apologize. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did." He started out.  
"What makes you think I care? Robin, I'm over it. If you want to be with whoever that woman was then be with her. I won't get in your way, I divorced you for a reason." I said and saw Emma coming back.  
"Is everything alright, honey?" She asked and looked at the man before sitting down.  
"Yes, everything's quite fine. Robin was just leaving, weren't you?" I glared at him and he looked at Emma.  
"Honey? What's this... Are you some kind of lesbo now?" He looked at me quite bewildered.  
"What do you care. We're no longer married. At least I had the grace to move on after the divorce. You just moved prematurely. Now, could you please leave..." I was already so done with this. Why did I have to run into him here and with Emma out of all people. I was so embarrassed that she had to see this. Robin sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.  
"I'm sorry... It's not my place, you're right. I just want you to know I'm no longer with that woman. Apparently I was interesting when I was married, afterwards not so much."  
"Well that's hardly her problem now is it?" Emma said and looked at the man. "She asked you to leave, so leave. Please." Robin wasn't too pleased with Emma, but he knew better than to make a scene.  
"Fine. Goodbye." With that he walked off.

I left my head fall onto my arms and groaned.  
"I'm so sorry..." I slowly looked up at Emma but she shook her head.  
"It's not your fault." She said and took my hand. "He's gone now and he surely isn't your problem anymore."


	10. Disturbance

After Robin came up to our table in the café, he's been trying to contact me on way or another. After he saw me on the billboards and other places, he's been trying to get to me through the company I work, my agent and even tried my best friend Kathryn, who was now close to giving birth to her son.

I groaned as I heard what he tried to do so eventually I gave up and agreed to meet with him. I wasn't pleased with it, but I wanted him out of my life and most of all, leave my friends alone.

So here I was, same café as last time. We sat in the back where it was a bit more private. I just looked at the cup of coffee between my hands as he tried to find whatever words he wanted to say to me.  
"Robin..." I started out and sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone. I didn't divorce you to spend more time with you." I said and looked up at him. He nodded slowly.  
"I know... I just... I know I was wrong, having an affair and I should have told you. I'm stupid." He said and scratched behind his ear. "I tried to find you after you drove off, but I couldn't find you anywhere." He explained and slowly sipped his coffee.  
"It's because I wasn't here... I decided to travel the world like I had intended for a long time."  
"Heh, you actually did it huh. That's nice." He said and bit his lip. "I'm glad you did. I was an ass and you deserve better." He said and leaned back. I looked at him, surprised at his revelation. "Oh come on, don't look so surprised Reg... I know I'm not the brightest light, but I'm not stupid." He chuckled and I snorted.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"I know. I'm sorry about the other day. I was out of line. I just found you after god knows how long and suddenly you have some blonde with you, which clearly isn't just any girlfriend." He said and slid his hand through his hair. "Can you tell her I'm sorry? She must have thought I was an ass."  
"Not how she put it, but pretty close." I chuckled and he did as well.  
"Well, I deserved that."  
  
"So what happened to that bimbo?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. It was fine before... our episode. Then suddenly when I told her I was divorced she just went apeshit. Maybe she thought I did it for her and she didn't want that? I'm not sure..." He said and I laughed.  
"That sounds very strange." I sipped my coffee and stirred it a little to help it cool. "Did you find anyone else after?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"No... I decided that after this mess, I'm taking a break from the whole marriage and relationship business. I'm just focusing on my work right now. I got a promotion." He smiled and I smiled too.  
"Congratulations! That's good news at least." I said and he nodded.  
"I'm supervisor now. Lenny, he quit a few months ago."  
"Old man Lenny, finally called it huh. Well, I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks. I sold our place and went to live in a smaller apartment close to work. I don't really need a big house if I live alone right."  
"You liked that place though."  
"We liked that place..." He said, clearly sad about it. 

"Look... I know what I did can never be undone and I'm not going to beg you to take me back." He looked at me serious and sighed. "But can we at least be friends? I'd like that... If you don't hate me too much."

I took a while to answer, thinking about it for a while. It made Robin visibly nervous. I sighed and shrugged.  
"I suppose, there is no harm in it. Just... stop harassing the people I know please... Kathryn can go into labor any day now and doesn't need your phone calls on top of that." I looked at him sternly. He chuckled and held up his hands in defeat.  
"I'll stop harassing them. Promise."

We finished our coffee and exchanged phone numbers. After leaving the country I took a new number to prevent Robin from contacting me. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

\-----

"So, how did it go?" Emma came from the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel.  
"It went well, surprisingly well. He asked me to apologize to you for his behavior at the café last week." I moved over to her after putting my bag and coat side. I moved to kiss her softly and smiled.  
"Oh, well... Looks like he's come to his senses then." The blonde chuckled and I nodded.  
"He seems to be really sorry about his overall behavior. I thought this was going to be more fighting, but he seems to have calmed down and really... Got his shit together." I sat down and Emma moved to sit next to me.  
"Well, I'm glad it worked out. I could tell you were nervous earlier." She slid her hand through my hair and kissed me softly on the forehead. I leaned into the gentle gesture and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Now, I'm glad I went. We had a conversation like normal adults... Couldn't ask for more than that." I purred and nuzzled into her neck.  
"Good. I hope you didn't eat yet... I'm making us some delicious pasta~" Emma changed the topic and I smiled.  
"No, we just had coffee. I knew you were cooking." I chuckled and got up, walking to the kitchen with her to behold her handiwork. 


	11. Happiness

I slowly wrapped my arms around Emma's waist, placing my hands on her growing stomach. I kissed her neck gently and smiled.  
"Are you taking good care of our son?" I purred and moved to set the table as she was cooking.  
"Always am, Gina." She chuckled and rubbed her stomach a little while stirring the pot she was cooking in.

It's been two years since I came back to Boston. We got married in the summer and with a little help of modern day science, we're now almost the proud mothers of a son. We really wanted a child together, but with my work as a model, having a child in the process isn't easy. Emma was happy to be the one to carry the baby however. Even if she had to cut back on her own work, it was for the greater good. We're happy together like this, expecting a little one in less than a month.

As soon as we found out she was actually pregnant, we realized that our small apartment wasn't going to cut it, so we moved and found an apartment together where we would raise our child. We worked hard together, making the house a home and decorating the nursery.

"Can you grab that bowl for me?" Emma asked as I re-entered the kitchen.  
"Can't you reach it yourself? It's on top of the cupboard and you're taller than me." I pouted and she chuckled.  
"I could 5 months ago... Now, not so much. Our son is in my way~" She giggled and I sighed, moving to get the steps so I could reach it.  
"Here you go, Em." I handed her the bowl and kissed her cheek. She turned her face and kissed me softly.  
"Sit down, dinner is ready."

\-----

"It's ok, you're doing great honey." I smiled at my wife and held her hand in my own as she squeezed it really hard, groaning loudly in pain as she pushed. I smiled at her and kissed her hand gently. "It'll be over soon, I promise." I said and Emma laughed miserably.  
"Next time, you're the one in this bed." She glared and I chuckled.  
"Deal."

She gave another push and not much later, we heard crying.  
"Congratulations mothers, you have a healthy baby boy." The doctor said and gave the child to Emma as soon as he was weighed, cleaned and wrapped in a warm blanket. I smiled at my wife and child, tears in my eyes as they looked gorgeous together. I kissed Emma's forehead and then her lips.  
"You did it Em." I smiled and she pulled me to sit next to her on the bed.  
"We did it." She smiled and kissed me. It was obvious she was tired, I could tell by her eyes. She was happy, but exhausted. She put the child in my arms and kissed his forehead. "Hello Henry." She whispered and played with his little hand. I smiled and kissed his little head as well.  
"Hello little prince." I whispered and looked at Emma. She moved to lie back more and closed her eyes. I slid my hand over her forehead, smoothing back the hair that had stuck to it from the sweat. "Sweet dreams princess."

\-----

Kathryn came over together with Frederick and daughter Caitlyn.  
"Hey Regina!" She greeted me as I opened the door. "Congratulations~" She smiled and hugged me tightly. "You must be so proud~" She pulled back and I moved aside so she could actually enter. Frederick was behind her with his daughter on his arm.  
"Reg!" The little one yelled and threw her arms up.  
"Hey Caitlyn~" I kissed her forehead before smiling at Frederick. "She's grown~"  
"Please don't remind me... The amount of clothes we've gone through is insane..." He chuckled and smirked. "You will know the feeling soon enough."

We went to the living where Emma was sitting with Henry. He just woke up from his afternoon nap and was playing with his mother's hair. She had learned to tie it up in a ponytail over the course of the week, having it pulled daily. I took more drastic measures and just braided it and pinned it up.  
"Emma~" Kathryn moved to sit next to her and hugged her around her shoulders. "He is beautiful."

"So how are you two holding up? I don't see huge bags under your eyes yet." Frederick chuckled and sat down. I smirked.  
"Well, our son takes after my wife in that aspect. He sleeps like the dead and wants food first thing in the morning."  
"Hey!" I heard a complaint from the other side and grinned at her.  
"Be happy that he takes after you. I wake up at 6 and we both know you're not a morning person." I said and got a pout but no further complaints.  
"I'm glad it works out."  
"We actually have to wake him to feed him." I smiled and went to the open kitchen to make coffee and tea.

"You two are blessed." Kathryn smiled as she sat next to Frederick again with her daughter in her lap. I sat next to Emma again and let her lean against my shoulder. Henry was lying in my arms, sleeping peacefully as my blonde wife watched over him.  
"We sure are~" Emma smiled and kissed me softly. "Snagged myself a gorgeous lady in Spain and a beautiful boy. I couldn't be happier." I blushed as she said that.  
"Geez, relax Emma. No need to exaggerate " I bit my lip. Not used to compliments like that, especially in front of my friends.  
"It's the truth though." She said softly and took my hand gently and kissed my lips.  
"I love you, Regina."  
"I love you too, Emma."

We're happy, together and with our son. I'm left wanting nothing more as I got my happy ending.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of 'A New Beginning'! I hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
